Unlikely Champion
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: Sequel to Unsung Hero. Swallowtail's kits are born and Willowpaw gets a new prophecy conering the fate of RiverClan. Fourth story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unlikely Champion is a sequel to my oneshot Unsung Hero. Rainwhisker's and Swallowtail's kits are born a new prophecy arises. The story takes place in the sight and might have some apprentince shipping later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**_

_Prolouge_

_"Congratulations Swallowtail you have two healty kits." Mothwing purred, giving me one last borage leaf before leaving me alone with my new kits. _

_I looked down at my two kits, feeling affection washing over me. I had named them both silently in my mind as each was born. Birdkit was a pale brown tabby she-cat with gray specks and my bright green eyes._

_Then there was my son, Rainkit. The tom was an exact copy of his father: the same stormy gray pelt and those big dark blue eyes that hap captured my heart at first sight._

_"They're beautiful kits Swallowtail what are their names." Blackclaw had poked his smoky gray head into the nursery. I stiffled a hiss of distaste that was forming in my throat. The RiverClan warrior had been padding after me for moons and almost discovered my meetings with Rainwhisker. I despised this tom with all of my heart; he had been Hawkfrost's righthand tom and was a supporter of Tigerstar when RiverClan and ShadowClan had temporarily formed TigerClan._

_"This is Birdkit and this tom on the left is Rainkit." I meowed, pointing to each newborn with my tail. Blackclaw's amber eyes glared down at my son with distain. He was forming the connection to Rainkit and Rainwhisker in his mind._

_"It's odd isn't it how Rainkit looks so much like Rainwhisker? One might expect that they are both father and son." the smoky gray tom ventured bravely._

_"May I point out that Rainwhisker's father was Whitestorm nephew of Bluestar? Her daughter Mistyfoot and her two kits Reedwhisker and Stonestream live in this Clan as well. Since they share the same genetics does't it seem more likely that Reedwhisker or his brother would be the father of these kits? After all wouldn't mating with Rainwhisker break the warrior code?" I pointed out with false kindness._

_Blackclaw's amber eyes narrowed as he gave one last glance down at Rainkit. "It would appear so." he conded rather reluctantly as he stalked out of the den._

_My ears perked as I heard Leopardstar's yowl from outside. "Everyone gather below Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" I left my kits for a short while and padded over to the entrance to the nursery._

_"Willowpaw has had a vision from StarClan, a new prophecy!" the mottled tabby she-cat called. The pale gray tabby she-cat gave a nervous look around the Clan with pale green eyes before speaking "I had a vision of massive cats shrouded in shadows attacking RiverClan. A massive rain storm began to pick up and the harsh winds drove some of the enemies away. A giant bird came down from a storm cloud and chased the rest away. StarClan said to me 'Rain and bird shall save our Clan from total destruction. Storm and Water shall combine to drive an evil way once and for all'._

_"So let it be heard that the prophecy is StarClan's law!" Leopardstar yowled._

_I gave an impulsive glance over at my two kits. Would they be the ones that would save RiverClan?_

_**Note: I know this is my fourth story in a row but it is a rainy day here and a Saturday. I'm bored out of my mind and writing is the only thing I have to pass the time.**_


	2. Six Moons Later

_**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I've been busy with other stories.**_

Allegiances

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentince, Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentince, Willowpaw

Warriors: Blackclaw: smoky black tom

Voletooth: small brown tabby tom

Apprentince, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker: black tom with amber eyes

Apprentince, Pouncepaw

Swallowtail: dark brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Stonestream: gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentince, Rainpaw

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentince, Pebblepaw

Beechfur: light brown tom

Apprentince, Birdpaw

Rippletail: dark gray tabby tom

Apprentinces: Willowpaw: gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dapplepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Minnowpaw: long furred gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Pouncepaw: pale brown tabby she-cat

Rainpaw: small, fragile dark gray tom with blue eyes

Birdpaw: brown tabby she-cat with gray flecks, bright green eyes

Pebblepaw: gray tom

Queens: Dawnflower: pale gray she-cat

Kits: Crimsonkit: dark ginger tom

Inkkit: black she-cat

Elders: Talonheart: dark brown tom

Articfrost: white she-cat with blue eyes

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar: ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentince, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentince, Jaypaw

Warriors: Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Apprentince, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

Apprentince, Honeypaw

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Apprentince, Hollypaw

Cloudtail: long furred white tom

Apprentince, Cinderpaw

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Apprentince, Poppypaw

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur: pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with blue eyes

Apprentince, Lionpaw

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentince, Mousepaw

Brooke Where Small Fish Swim (Brooke): brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Stormfur: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Graystripe: long furred gray tom

Millie: small silver tabby she-cat

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Apprentinces: Berrypaw: cream colored tom

Hazelpaw: small white and gray she-cat

Mousepaw: gray and white tom

Cinderpaw: gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw: light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollypaw: pure black she-cat with green eyes

Lionpaw: golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaypaw: small gray tom with blue eyes, blind

Queens: Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy: long furred cream colored she-cat

Kits: Foxkit: auburn tom with amber eyes

Icekit: pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

WindClan

Leader: Onestar: pale brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot: gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface: short-tailed brown tom

Apprentince, Kesteralpaw

Warriors: Tornear: tabby tom

Apprentince, Harepaw

Crowfeather: smoky gray tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentince, Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker: pale brown tabby tom

Whitetail: small white she-cat

Apprentince, Breezepaw

Nightcloud: black she-cat

Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws

Apprentinces: Kesteralpaw: pale brown tom with white underbelly and golden tufts on his shoulders and head, green eyes

Heatherpaw: brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Breezepaw: black tom with pale blue eyes

Harepaw: gray tabby tom

Queens: Rosethorn: mottled gray she-cat

Kits: Sedgekit: mottled brown tabby she-cat

Buzzardkit: brown tom

Elders: Morningflower: very old tortoiseshell she-cat

Webfoot: dark gray tabby tom

ShadowClan:

Leader: White tom with black paws

Deputy: Russetfur: dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud: very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur: small brown tom

Rowanclaw: ginger tom

Apprentince, Ivypaw

Smokefoot: black tom

Apprentince, Owlpaw

Snowbird: pure white she-cat

Appleflower: dark ginger she-cat

Marshfoot: pale gray tom

Toadleg: dark brown tabby tom

Apprentinces: Ivypaw: wiry brown tabby she-cat

Owlpaw: dark brown tom with white paws

Queens: Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Wolfkit: dark gray tom with green eyes

Whitekit: white tom with a silver back, yellow eyes

Elders: Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Cedarheart: dark gray tom

"Come on Rainpaw hurry up." my mentor impatiently called to me. I gritted my teeth and walked faster. Stonestream and I were patroling through the marshy parts of RiverClan territory. According to the cats that had traveled to the lake territories the old ShadowClan was a swamp that resembled the land.

_No wonder why I hate swamps. They remind me of ShadowClan._ I thought to myself.

Every cat in RiverClan thought I was weak and fragile, and they were right. I was born the runt of the litter, my sister Birdpaw being larger and stronger than me. Day after day they told me I would make a great medicine cat, too bad Willowpaw already was Mothwing's apprentince. Leopard had no choice but to apprentince me to Stonestream.

I couldn't care less of what everyone else thought of me. I wanted to be a warrior and I would prove myself no matter what it took. It had only been a quarter moon since I had been apprentinced and the Gathering was that night. Everyone in camp knew that Leopardstar took all new apprentinces to thier first Gathering, although she must have regretted about having to send such a weakling like me along.

_Perhaps my strength is in hunting._ I thought as I sank into the hunter's crouch that Stonestream had taught me. I creapt closer and closer and as I prepared to spring the mouse that I was stalking caught wind of me and disappeared into it's burrow.

"Don't worry you'll catch it next time." Stonestream assured me as he looked back.

"I was supposed to catch it _this_ time." I muttered to myself. My mentor heard the comment but chose to ignore it. We continued on with the patrol until we headed back to camp. Leopardstar was just about to announce who was going to the Gathering.

_**For those who are confused I altered the Allegiances slightly. **_


	3. The Gathering

_**Cloudfire: Rainwhisker of course. Do you think that just because Swallowtail said it was Stonestream or Reedwhisker that he would listen?**_

_**Raynefire15: Oops. The only writing tool I have is Notepad so errors like that happen sometimes.**_

Stonestream and I padded into camp. Leopardstar was just leaping up onto Bigstump, a massive treestump that was in the middle of the camp. I went over to sit by my sister's side.

Birdpaw was much bigger than me, even if she was considered average size for a she-cat her age. Her bright green eyes were shining with excitement.

"Guess what?" she meowed. "I caught me first fish today! Beechfur and I were just on a regular hunting patrol and he thought I should have a go at fishing. The stupid fish practicly swam right into my reach. I'm not as good as Pouncepaw though, but then again no cat in the forest is."

"That's cool." I answered, trying to keep the feeling of envy out of my voice.

Some of my bitterness must have escaped my guard though because Birdpaw's green eyes dimmed with worry. "Is everything all right Rainpaw?"

"Just fine." I lied, turning back to watch Leopardstar.

The mottled tabby was beginning the usual call "Will every cat old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneath Bigstump for a Clan meeting!"

RiverClan cats exited thier dens and crowded around Leopardstar, waiting to hear who was going to the Gathering that night. I chuckled slightly as I saw Inkkit strutting out of the nursery and taking a seat next to Pebblepaw with an air of great pride.

"Inkkit," Dawnflower scolded. "Get back to the nursery. You're not old enough yet."

The small black kit frowned and stomped back to the nursery, casting Crimsonkit a dark glare as he laughed about her stupidity.

"Mistyfoot, Minnowpaw, Stonestream, Voletooth, Birdpaw, Articfrost, Talonheart, Swallowtail, and Rainpaw will be going to the Gathering tonight." the golden tabby she-cat announced. "Will the cats I chosen please get some sleep before leaving tonight. I don't want enemy Clans to think I overwork my warriors."

The cats Leopardstar had chosen began to make thier ways back to thier dens, chatting about what the Gathering would be like tonight.

"Can you imagine it Rainpaw?" Birdpaw asked me as we made our way to the apprentince den. "I've waited my whole life to see the Island and we finally get to go there!"

"You just saw the Island this morning." I patiently reminded her.

"Seeing it while on patrol isn't the same as actualy being on it!" the brown tabby argued.

"Whatever." I muttered as I curled up into my nest to get some sleep.

That evening I was prodded awake by Minnowpaw. When I opened my eyes I could see her gray and white shape standing over me, green eyes tiny suns in the darkness of the den. My sister was just stirring from her sleep too.

All three of us left the den and made our way into the center of camp. Several of the warriors were already out there, talking amongst themselves.

"What's a Gathering like?" I asked my mother.

"A Gathering is a exciting place." Swallowtail told me, eyes misting over with pleasant memories. "Apprentinces would always argue who was the better fighter or who was a better hunter. All they ever do is compare strengths. I remember my first ever Gathering." as she began to tell Birdpaw a story I thought about what she had said.

"I have no great strengths." I growled as I turned away.

My mother stopped her story and tilted my head up with her tail. Green and blue eyes locked.

"Listen to me Rainpaw it doesn't matter what the other cats think of you. Be yourself and accept your faults and perfections." she meowed.

"You sound way too much like Talonheart." I growled, pulling away from her.

"Talonheart is a wise old cat and better to sound like him than Blackclaw." my mother mewed, turning back to Birdpaw.

Finally all of the chosen cats were outside in the camp, then Leopardstar herself appeared from her den under Bigstump. All of us set out down the eastern side of the lake to the Island that was just off the marshes.

"Wow." I gasped as we stepped onto the log that led to the gathering place. "It's so huge."

"This place even puts Fourtrees to shame." Mistyfoot admitted.

Two of the three other Clans were already here, the great black footed shape that was Blackstar and the smaller flame colored tom that was Firestar were already perched up in the tree.

"I'm going to talk to some of the ThundercClan cats." my sister told me, padding away.

"Hi Applepaw." Minnowpaw meowed, walking up to a ginger ShadowClan she-cat.

"My name is Apple_blossom_ now." the she-cat corrected icily. "And you must still be Minnowpaw?"

"So what Appleblossom?" Minnowpaw asked, eyes alight with spite.

"I won't demean myself by talking to an apprentince of RiverClan." Appleblossom sniffed, slinking away back to her own Clanmates.

"ShadowClan cats are such jerks." the gray and white cat huffed madly. Turning to me the fire dimmed from her kind green eyes. "Come on Rainpaw I'll introduce you to the ThunderClan cats here today."

I nodded and followed her to the other side of the clearing where a gray and white tom was talking to a golden brown tabby and a black she-cat.

"Hello Mousepaw." Minnowpaw meowed to the gray and white tom. "This is Rainpaw, he was just apprentinced this moon."

"Hi Rainpaw." Mousepaw meowed kindly. "This is Lionpaw." he gestured to the golden brown tabby tom with his tail.

"And I'm Hollypaw." the black she-cat dipped her head. "Nice to meet you Rainpaw."

"What's this? More RiverClan crowfood?" a cruel low pitched voice came from behind us.

"Back off Owlpaw." Hollypaw spat at a dark brown tom with white paws. "Rainpaw was just apprentinced this moon, cut him some slack."

"This is Owlpaw." Mousepaw whispered into my ear. "He was just apprentinced last moon and already he thinks he's leader of ShadowClan."

Both Lionpaw and Owlpaw both towered over me, even though they were only slightly older. Even by my own sister I was dwarfed in comparison to them all. Inkkit and Crimsonkit were just about my size and they had just reached four moons of age.

"Are you sure it isn't still Rainkit?" Owlpaw jeered.

"Insult me one more time and I'll rip your fur off." I growled, lashing my tail side to side.

"What is going on here?" Mistyfoot demanded sharply, coming up from behind us.

"Nothing Mistyfoot." Owlpaw meowed innocently. As he prowled away he shot me one last killer look with his yellow eyes. "You're crowfood the next time I see you Rain_kit._"

At last WindClan showed up. Onestar nimbly leaped into the tree to join the other leaders and yowled for the Gathering to begin.

"Will you please start Blackstar?" Leopardstar asked.

The black and white tom stepped forward. "The Twolegs have just began to arrive this year in thier green pelts. Despite that ShadowClan have plenty of prey and can attack intruders any time needed. Also Tawnypelt has given birth to two toms named Wolfkit and Whitekit. Also we have three new warriors. Toadleg and Marshfoot coundn't be with us tonight but Appleblossom is here." All the cats greeted the ginger she-cat, but not with the warmth that was given to other new warriors.

Onestar announced. "All is well in WindClan, we have plenty of prey and the dogs have not bothered us again. Rosethorn's kits will be apprentinced next moon."

The leader of my Clan stepped forward to announce her news. "RiverClan is faring well and the Twolegs have not bothered us yet, but I assume they'll start to arrive before the next Gathering. We have two new apprentinces in RiverClan. Birdpaw," all of the cats turned to welcome my sister with warm greetings. "And her brother Rainpaw." What followed was not what Birdpaw was given. There were still the familiar greetings but cats of other Clans whispered amongst one another, doubting my liability in battle and in hunting.

Firestar stepped forward next. "All is well in ThunderClan. Leafpool has been examining the prophecy that was given to her and Willowpaw. She could not be here with us tonight because she had to care for a sick Clanmate but I will share her words. She thinks that Storm and Water means RiverClan and ThunderClan and that the two cats that will save us will be another half RiverClan and half ThunderClan litter."

I glanced over at my mother, her bright eyes were dimmed with worrieness.

_What could she possibly have to be worried about?_ I thought to myself.

"But Firestar there are no new litters of half Clan kits." Leopardstar reminded him. "The last litter was Stormfur and Feathertail and Feathertail has been dead for moons."

"Leafpool thinks that a queen from either of our Clans was hiding the father of thier kits from the rest of us." Firestar answered.

"But the only litters that have been birthed over the last six moons are Dawnflower's and Swallowtail's. Dawnflower's kits have been fathered by Blackclaw again and Swallowtail mated with one from our own Clan." the golden tabby pointed out. "Do have any idea of who these two cats may be?"

"The last two litters of RiverClan/ThunderClan cats only had two cats survive to receive thier warrior names; one male and the other female. Leafpool think that these two cats must be twins; one she-cat and the other a tom." Firestar replied.

"Do you have any proof of this?" my mother called up from where she sat.

"Only Leafpool's theories and she has never been wrong before." Firestar answered.

"What goes on between your Clans means nothing to me Firestar." Onestar meowed. "I declare the Gathering over and for every single Clan to return to thier own territories." The brown tabby leaped off of the tree and lead his Clan home.

"Same with ShadowClan." Blackstar added. "Keep your drama to yourselves."

Rainpaw and I joined up with the rest of our Clan and began to pad back to RiverClan territory.

"Could one of ThunderClan's queens have mated with one of our toms?" I asked Articfrost.

The elderly she-cat shook her head. "Only Squirrelflight and Ferncloud gave birth to litters. Ferncloud's was sired by Dustpelt again and Squirrelflight's was fathered by Brambleclaw."

"I'm just glad that is isn't Rainpaw and I." Birdpaw chimed in.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like to be half ThunderClan." I meowed.

_**Oh look they're all clueless! When will Swallowtail's big secret come out? Will Rainpaw get ever taken seriously? Will MinnowxMouse or HollyxUnknown ever by a possibility? Stay turned for next chapter to find out!**_


End file.
